Miraculous: Marinette and MaryAnn
by Samantha Peace HeartStar
Summary: Marcy holds the Peacock Miraculous and sees that Marinette is having some trouble being both Ladybug and herself, so she decides to give her a helping hand, a fake identical TV star twin sister MaryAnn who's connected to Marinette and Tikki's Miraculous! Will her plan actually help, or will it only cause more confusion? Rated T for future chapters
1. Prolog

Miraculous: Marinette and MaryAnn

Summary: Marcy holds the Peacock Miraculous and sees that Marinette is having some trouble being both Ladybug and herself, so she decides to give her a helping hand, a fake identical TV star twin sister MaryAnn who's connected to Marinette and Tikki's Miraculous! Will her plan actually help, or will it only cause more confusion?

Prolog

SPH: Hey-Oh! What's up guys?! Okay, new story! Now heads up, this will include Marcy and some other OC's, but it is not connected to the world/universe of most of my stories, which thanks to my stupid laptop refuse to be posted. Anyway as you can see from the summary, I have given Marinette a fake sister named MaryAnn.

MaryAnn: Hello!

SPH: Nice timing. So, could you let me explain some more then do the disclaimer?

MaryAnn: Sure! Just so long as I don't need to become Marinette.

SPH: -_- Spoiler alert!

MaryAnn: Oops. ^^;

SPH: (rolls eyes) Anyway, like MaryAnn just said she can "become" Marinette when Mariette becomes Ladybug simply by Marinette transforming. So, there was more on the plot that I wanted to add, but sadly I forgot. :P MaryAnn?

MaryAnn: On it! Samantha Peace HeartStar does not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, or any of its characters. She only owns me, Marcy, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. (bracelet flashes) Uh, oh! Gotta go fill in for my sister!

SPH: Iz cool, now, on with the story!

* * *

Marcy stretched out in a recliner after the newest TV show recording.

"Geez, it's like they've been spying on me.", She said as her Kwami, Shimmer flew over.

"I know,", Shimmer agreed, "this new TV series about a girl who suddenly becomes a super hero called The Fabulous Peacock, it's like they've watched our practices."

Marcy nodded.

"But it's super stretched too.", She said, "It's like..."

A huge headache passed through her head.

 _"The Ladybug and Black Cat have awoken,"_ , A voice whispered, _"almost a year ago... and the Butterfly, it's using the power of darkness... make haste child, you've ignored it long enough..."_

Marcy gasped and darted to her computer.

"Marcy?", Shimmer asked, "What is it?"

"Those dreams... you were right, they were visions.", Marcy replied, "I need to find out what's going on!"

"Told you." Shimmer said.

"Yeah, yeah, go decide on a fabric for my ball gown for the prom shoot tomorrow, you know I'm pressed for time!", Marcy said starting do research on new super heroes and villains

Shimmer gave a happy squeal. If there was one thing she loved, it was fashion, something she and Marcy shared, and since Marcy always made the majority of her outfits for her TV and, or movie shoots, she was in paradise when in Marcy's room, or studio.

"Should it be peacock themed?", She asked flying into the walk in closet filled with handmade outfits, different fabrics, threads, zippers, buttons, and other things to make outfits, shoes, jewelry, or other types of fashion accessories on racks, or drawers with an inspiration board in the back.

"No! It'd make it too obvious to the other characters that Crystal's The Fabulous Peacock!", Marcy called, "It needs to be unique, but also match the hair clip!"

"What about some turquoise silk with light blue lace for sleeves and a emerald broach?", Shimer asked, "It'll match while not being an obvious peacock theme!"

"Still needs something else! Something that makes it stand out!", Marcy called clicking on a French website called The Ladyblog.

"What about a gold silk cape that starts at the waistline and ends at the ankles?", Shimmer asked.

"Sounds good, now how bout finding something to make the heels?", Marcy called.

Shimmer started going through the different shoe parts in the closet.

"What about gold platform wedges with gold gladiator laces?", Shimmer asked looking through the bin holding heels.

"Sounds...", Marcy started.

She translated the entire blog and watched the latest video of the Super Heroes Ladybug and Cat Noir and quickly spotted The Ladybug's Earrings and The Black Cat's Ring.

"Ah hah! Found them!", She yelled standing up and making Shimmer fall into the bin and accidently shut herself in.

"Marcy, a little help?", Shimer asked.

"Hang on! I need to make a phone call real quick!", Marcy called.

She grabbed her cell and quickly dialed a number.

 _"Bonjour, qui est-ce?"_ , An elderly man's voice said.

"Bonjour Master Fu, it's Marcy, the holder of The Peacock Miraculous, Shimmer's partner?" Marcy said.

 _"Ah, Marcy. Yes, how are you?"_ , Master Fu asked.

"Good, I need to call in a favor though,", Marcy replied, "For a while I've been having dreams about Nooroo's power being used for evil, but I had passed them of as just dreams despite what Shimer said. I now know they were visions and that Ladybug and Black Cat, or Cat Noir, which while I understand is French for black cat I hate the name, anyway, I know they're back and I need their names."

 _"Of course."_ , Master Fu said.

Marcy quickly scribbled down the names of the two heroes.

"Merci.", Marcy said as she set down the pen.

 _"De rien."_ , Master Fu said, _"Au Revoir."_

"Au Revoir.", Marcy said before ending the call.

She looked around.

"Shimmer?", She asked, "Where are you stuck this time?"

"Shoe heels bin!", Shimmer's voice cried.

Marcy smiled and shook her head. She walked into the closet and opened the drawer.

"So about the shoes?" Shimmer asked.

Marcy giggled.

"Sounds good, could you make them though?", She asked, "I need to see through Tikki's eyes and last time you made my outfit I had to completely redo it."

Shimmer nodded.

"And please just keep it simple gold shoes with gold laces, no extra accessories." Marcy said walking out.

She adjusted her hair clip.

"Tikki! Lend me your sight!", She cried.

Her eyes flashed white as she saw what was going on with Tikki, who was currently in her Miraculous. Her current Ladybug was fighting a girl who used a wand to turn people into Princes, Princesses, Knights, peasants, etc. She back flipped out of the way and almost crashed into a boy with blonde hair and green cat-like eyes in a black body suit complete with a tail, cat ears, claws, and a mask to hide his face.

"A pleasure running into you Ma' Lady.", He joked.

"No time for jokes Cat, we need to get her Akuma.", Ladybug said.

She and Cat Noir jumped out of the way of the girls wand.

"And we do that how?", Cat Noir asked.

"I'm working on it.", Ladybug said.

"Everyone's gonna live in a perfect Fairy Tale and get a Happily Ever After!", The girl cried, "Except the bad guys!"

"We're not the bad guys!", Cat Noir cried ducking behind a car.

"Yes you are!", The girl cried, "But you can turn good ad give me your Miraculous's and get a Happily Ever After."

"Okay, I really do not have the time for this.", Ladybug said, "Lucky Charm!"

A Princess doll, and child's dress up dress fell into her hands.

"So you're going to save us with some toys?" Cat Noir asked.

Ladybug looked around.

"Actually, yes.", She said, "Cat can you get her closed into a small space?"

Cat Noir gave a small laugh.

"No problem.", He said.

He noticed a large decorative bird cage hanging above the girl.

"Cataclysm!", He cried as he jumped up and touched the chain above it.

The cage fell on top of the girl. Ladybug swung her Yo-Yo as she approached to block out strikes from the girls wand.

"Hey, want to play with this doll?", She asked, "Or would you like this dress better? I think it's prettier than the one you're wearing."

The girl quickly snatched both objects dropping her wand I the process. Ladybug grabbed it and broke it, releasing the Akuma.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma,", Ladybug said, "time to deevilize!"

She caught the Akuma in her Yo-Yo before letting it go.

"Bye-bye little butterfly.", She said as the now cured Akuma flew away and the little girl turned back to normal.

"Miraculous Ladybug!", She cried tossing the dress and doll into the air turning everyone back to normal.

Her earrings beeped.

"Uh, oh,", She said, "I need to go!"

She used her Yo-Yo to swing out of the scene and into the girls bathroom at a school. Once she was in a stall she turned back to normal. She sighed as she walked out. Once she was out Marcy saw that she had bluebell eyes, freckles, and black hair with blue reflections held back by two red hair ties wearing a dark grey blazer with white and pink polka dotted lining, with black trimming and the sleeves rolled up, a white t-shirt with black stitching and a pattern of pink flowers and black leaves below the collar, rolled up pink pants that also had white and pink polka dotted lining, light pink ballet shoes with red soles, and black earrings.

"Whew, that was tiring.", She said.

"Well prepare to get more tired Marinette," Tikki's voice said, "you're gonna be late for class."

Marinette looked at the clock in the bathroom and gave a small cry before darting out, Tikki darting into her jacket as she did so.

Marcy blinked ending her bond with Tikki and shook her head.

"Poor Marinette...", She muttered, "I have to do something."

Shimmer flew over to her.

"I finished your shoes!", She cried happily.

Marcy walked over and looked at them. Shimmer had carefully, but quickly glued gold silk over them and added gold gladiator laces to them without any other accessories of any kind.

"Thanks Shimmer, they're perfect.", Marcy said, "I'd better get to work on the dress."

She quickly gathered the fabric and started sewing. Within an hour she'd finished.

"There, all set.", She said, "I can buy a broach tomorrow before I head down to the studio."

She flopped down on her bed.

"I feel bad for Marinette,", She said, "the girl who's currently Ladybug. She seems to be struggling to keep up with being a super hero and high school student."

"You kinda do too," Shimmer said, "with being a teen actress and all, but at least you have a stunt double to fill in when you can't be at the Studio."

Marcy bolted up.

"That's it!", She cried, "Shimmer, you're a genius!"

Shimmer cocked her head to the side as she watched Marcy dart back over to her work table.

"Okay, so my ancestors helped create the Miraculous's, so this shouldn't be too hard.", she said getting to work.

Three hours later she was finished. She smiled as she looked at the Marinette look alike.

"Hello MaryAnn.", She said breathing into it.

The look alike looked up and smiled.

"You know who and what you are, correct?", Marcy asked.

The look alike nodded.

"Yes, I am MaryAnn, the pretend identical twin sister of Marinette who is Ladybug and am to fill in for her when she becomes Ladybug to help keep her secret safe and am to "be" Ladybug if revealed to any friends.", MaryAnn said.

Marcy smiled and nodded.

"Perfect!", She cried.

She moved to the center of the room and spun around.

"Memory insert!", She cried as beams of light flew around.

"There, now almost everyone will remember you as a famous TV star who's about to go to France for a few weeks for a TV shoot and I'll be able to pull Marinette aside prior to our arrival and explain everything.", She said smiling.

"I hope this works.", Shimmer said.

"Don't worry, it will.", Marcy said smiling.

'At least I hope.', She thought.

* * *

SPH: Whew! Well, there we go! Prolog down, the rest of the chapters to go! Okay, so I know in Volpina it was shown that Adrian's dad had the Peacock Miraculous, but if you'd previously seen Origins part 1 you'd know that Master Fu had the Fox Miraculous, yet Lila has it and claims it came from her grandmother, but she lacks a Kwami, and Nooroo said that Hawkmoth released him when he obtained the Butterfly Miraculous, so how come Lila doesn't have a Kwami? Simple, it's a fake, (or at least in my theory) so the Peacock one's a fake too for the sake of my story, and funny how both Hawkmoth and Adrian's father had that book when Tikki said there was only one and it could be dangerous in the wrong hands, so who else guessed that Hawmoth's Adrian's dad after the first episode, even if this has yet to be confirmed? Anyway, how exactly is Marcy going to let Marinette know about her plan before she arrives? Who will be the few ones who aren't effected by her Memory Insert? Why would she pass her visions off as dreams? What exactly is her whole plan? How's she going to get to France _and_ do her TV shoot? (And don't say her stunt double) How exactly does she know Master Fu? What are the rest of her powers? How was she able to use one without transforming? What does she look like when she's transformed? Most of these will be answered in Chapter 1: Hello France and more importantly Marinette! So, please review, it really means _a lot_ and really helps because I want to know what you guys think and it really helps with the stories. Anyway, signing off for now, Samantha Peace HeartStar. Peace out everyone, and keep spreading the Kingdom Hearts and Miraculous Ladybug love!


	2. Chapter 1: Hello France and Marinette!

Miraculous: Marinette and MaryAnn

Chapter 1: Hello France and more importantly Marinette!

SPH: Hey guys! I'm back! And as you can see, this is the first actual chapter of the story, so I really hope you'll enjoy it, and since MaryAnn isn't back I'll do the disclaimer. So, I don't own Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, or any of their characters, I only own Marcy, Shimmer, MaryAnn, and any other OC's, I also own the TV show The Fabulous Peacock, Marcy's transformation outfit, the story and plot. On with the story!

* * *

Marinette sat down at her computer and started looking up the show Alya had been talking about nonstop.

"Time to see what the big deal is all about.", She said as she pulled up the video link.

The words The Fabulous Peacock appeared on the screen before fading as it turned into a scene of a girl with strawberry blonde hair, and brown eyes wearing purple glasses and a peacock looking jeweled hairclip sitting at a desk in a classroom propping her head up with her head up with her fist while a stack of books sat by her elbow.

 _"High School. The worst place in the world, or at least in my case. My name's Crystal Leonhart, and I'm the typical underdog in school."_ , A girl's voice said, _"It doesn't matter that I'm smart, or pretty, or am one of the most flexible girls in school, I'm still the class screw up, I mean, sure it would help if Emily didn't have to make my life a total nightmare by spreading that rumor about me being, well, let's just say that ever since she spread that rumor because I busted her older sister_ _and_ _most of the popular group for doing drugs and under aged smoking and drinking, it feels like everyday for the past four years guys have been asking me left and right how much I want to spend the night."_

The girl, who was probably Crystal blew her bangs out of her face and rolled her eyes as a large, jock like guy walked past and winked, while another girl laughed and called her a slut.

 _"Luckily only a few remember, but sadly, Emily never forgot, probably because her sister's still in Juvy, so everyday she takes my clumsiness and puts it to use so I embarrass myself and getting stuck inside a dresser drawer for three days after accidently folding myself into it at Gymnastics practice last year didn't exactly help either."_ , The voice continued.

Tikki flew over just then and gasped making Marinette hit pause.

"Tikki, what's wrong?", she asked spinning her chair around.

"That's the Peacock Miraculous!", Tikki cried pointing to the hairclip.

Marinette whirled back around.

"What's it doing on a TV show?", She asked.

"That's Marcy McGill, it's holder, she's a teen celebrity like Adrian.", Tikki said.

"Well I guess that explains why the show's called The Fabulous Peacock,", Marinette said turning back around.

A new video popped up from the website with Marcy's face.

 _"Hey, hey, hey!"_ , She cried, _"It's me, Marcy McGill, your probably know me better as Crystal Leonhart from The Fabulous Peacock, which is my fave TV project so far and as you can see, I'm wearing my hairclip! It's actually what got me my role in The Fabulous Peacock because I rarely take it off, and I walked into the brake room one day and the director noticed it and came right over to me and said that my hairclip was just what he needed for his new show and I was perfect for the lead part, and I just said, "Okay, when do we begin?" and then we started shooting and I was so trilled when I found out my BFF would be playing Crystal's sister. Okay, so I promised I'd give a video update in my room, so here it is!"_

She spun the camera around the room before turning back to her face.

 _"I don't do the whole, go big, or go home thing,"_ , She continued, _"I like to keep it simple, plus it gives me more space to work on making my outfits, yes I actually make the clothes I wear on the show, and design them! Which really helps with playing Crystal, since it's her dream to become a famous fashion designer like Juliet Maxwell, anyway, as you all know, Crystal and Marie are going to France for a "student exchange program" which we all know is really an excuse to go after Night Blade, and, duh-duh-da! We're really going to Paris!"_

She threw her hands up in the air and cheered.

 _"Okay, so it was decided that when we go we pick five girls, and boys from the school we're filming at, which just so happens to be Collège Françoise Dupont !"_ , She cheered, _"Anyway, when my TV sister saw where we were filming she said that we only need to pick four girls because she found the perfect one for the main role, and no, it is_ _ **not!**_ _Chloe Bourgeois! Neither me, or MaryAnn would ever pick her personally even if she were the only girl in school because there is no way we'd ever pick a stuck up, self centered, selfish, petty, low life, spoiled little brat who thinks the world should worship the ground she walks on and needs to get a dose of reality and who's father needs to stop giving her everything she wants because_ _he_ _needs to get it through his head that he can't be mayor, or rich forever, and that one day Chloe's gonna need to step out and live on her own and that he won't always be there and that if she ever wants to succeed in life, she's gonna have to learn how to deal with it on her own, or with help from others, but not in the way others help her now, and yes, I'm calling you out Chloe, so it's not up to me and MaryAnn to pick the full cast, so you still have a shot, but no, you're not who MaryAnn picked, but the lucky girl knows who she is! Now, we still have four spots to fill for girls, which are, the super cool techy, the sweet and compassionate dreamer, the go to goth, and the shy, and easily spooked newbie to France's Spy squad that works alongside The Fabulous Peacock and Agent Misty A.K.A Crystal and Marie. As for the boys team, we need another super cool techy, the cool and collected leader, the jock, the second in command techy, and the hard rocker. Now if you're wondering why there's a difference in character size it' s because there's going to be a love triangle between both teams leaders, and the jock, plus we already did casting from here, so I hope you'll all be ready to try out because we arrive tomorrow! I didn't have time for me to do an immanent post due to packing and all that stuff, and no, I won't be staying at Le Grand Paris, and neither will MaryAnn, and no, I won't reveal where we'll be staying, cuz we don't want a whole swarm of fans at where we'll be staying. Anyway so, I hope all students at_ _Collège Françoise Dupont will be ready to try out, and hopefully be as warm and welcoming as me and MaryAnn will be! We'll be arriving as soon as school starts, so see you all then! Well, gotta go, but I'm super excited because tomorrow, it's hello France, or more specifically, hello Paris!"_

She turned off the camera and it went back to the episode video which started playing right away.

 _"Luckily, there's one good thing about school,"_ , Marcy's voice said as a girl with black hair with blue reflections started to sit down by her, _"and that would be my best friend and twin step sister Marie."_

The girl sat down and was revealed to be an exact copy of Marinette wearing a black blazer with rolled up sleeves, a red top over a longer black one, a red pleated skirt that was dark grey inside the pleats, black shoes, a black hair band, and shiny black earrings that matched Marinette's, with her hair pulled in a pony tale that hung over her left shoulder.

Marinette gasped and slammed her hands on her desk as Marcy began to explain the secret she and Marie held right before the theme song came on.

"Th-that looks exactly like me!", She cried, "H-how?! How does that work?!"

"Well, Marcy's family helped create the Miraculouses and Marcy holds The Peacock one, which has the ability of foresight and visions, maybe she saw you were having a hard time being Ladybug and Marinette and decided to give a helping hand of some sort.", Tikki said.

"Right you are Tikki.", Marcy's voice came from the window.

Marinette and Tikki turned and saw Marcy leaning against the now open window, Shimmer tucked under her pony tale.

"Shimmer, you can come out,", Marcy said rolling her eyes, "it's perfectly safe for you to come out, just hide if someone else comes in."

Shimmer shyly peeked out and flew over to Marinette.

"I used Tikki's eyes to see what exactly it's like in your life yesterday, and saw how close your timing was with class,", Marcy explained, "so I decided to give you a helping hand."

"Oh, that's why I felt a little dizzy after we took down Princess Dress Up yesterday." Tikki said.

Marcy nodded.

"So, I decided to create MaryAnn.", Marcy said as the look alike appeared.

MaryAnn smiled and tried not to start bouncing up and down out of excitement.

"She's your "twin" sister who ran away to become an actress when she was very little leading to your parents disowning her once they found out.", Marcy explained, "Of course, this isn't actually true, but to everyone except you and your parents, who are completely clueless, it is the truth and what most remember, and know not to talk about it around your family, and that MaryAnn's actually not allowed to be in this building, and every time you've become Ladybug really you had to sneak off to help her via video chat for the TV show and when you become Ladybug, she becomes you, she'll know when to dart off and change the moment you say the phrase, and if any of your friends ask, or get close to discovering your secret, MaryAnn is Ladybug and when you snuck off, it was to help her, okay?"

"Uh..." Marinette said looking at MaryAnn, who was still smiling and trying not to jump up and down out of excitement.

"Look, I can't just make this a real memory for you, you're a Miraculous wielder, I can only do really small things, like if we were fighting side by side and we both needed to know fencing, I could implant memories of taking lessons, but other than making you forget a event, I can't do much more and I couldn't do your parents and leave only you clueless.", Marcy explained, "Please, you have to work with me on this."

"Uh, well, alright,", Marinette said making MaryAnn smile even more, "so is there anything else I need to do?"

"Just rush over to hug her tomorrow when we get to school while calling out her name, don't talk about her around your parents, and if anything else is needed I'll let you know.", Marcy said, "So, why don't you talk to your sister a bit?"

"Huh?", Marinette mumbled, "Oh! Right, MaryAnn."

She turned to face her new sister.

"Well, hello, um...", She said awkwardly holding out her hand.

MaryAnn hugged her instead.

"Oh! I am so excited to meet you!", She cried.

"Keep it down!", Marinette hissed, "Mom and Dad aren't supposed to know you're here!"

"Right, sorry.", MaryAnn said rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

Marinette chuckled.

"How long do we have to "catch up" before meeting at school tomorrow?", She asked.

Marcy sighed.

"Fifteen minutes before I have to check in with Master Fu, I, we're staying with him until I have to return,", She said, "Oh! And you've got lead role as the girl teams leader, so, let's hope Adrian gets to be the leader of the boys team, cuz if he does, you'll get to kiss him!"

Marinette blushed.

"So, what you wanna talk about?" MaryAnn said sitting on Marinette's bed cross legged.

Marinette giggled and walked over.

"You know, I'm amazed that I'm actually doing this and not sounding stupid,", She said, "I can't act to save my life."

"Well, you are doing this to help keep the fact you're Ladybug a secret, so that's probably why you caught on this fast.", Marcy said leaning against the wall, "And in all honesty, you're not really acting, it's kinda you catching up on what everyone remembers."

Meanwhile both girls Kwami's chatted about how they've been and what they've been up to.

"Hey, time's up!", Marcy said fifteen minutes later startling both girls and Kwami's.

"Aw.", They all whined.

"And I was just getting used to having a sister." Marinette said sighing.

"Same." MaryAnn said nodding.

Marcy blew a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"You'll see each other tomorrow, now come on!", She said, "If I don't check in with Master Fu in ten minutes he'll transform to come look for me, and we don't need that!"

"Fine." MaryAnn said sighing.

She stood up and looked at Marinette.

"See you at school.", She said.

Marinette nodded.

"Shimmer! Feathers up!", Marcy cried as Shimmer flew into her hairpin, "Yeah!"

She pirouetted as a mask appeared on her face and her outfit changed to a turquoise body suit with a skirt made of peacock feathers and matching toe shoes, while a fan appeared at her hip and two katanas' formed on her back. She cheerfully spread out arms out once she'd finished.

"Well, see ya!", She cried as MaryAnn waved, then vanished before using her Katanas' to create a high wire which she zoomed over.

Marinette sighed.

"Hey, you can still see MaryAnn before tomorrow." Tikki said flying over to her, "Just keep watching her show."

Marinette smiled and nodded before heading over to her computer and continuing to watch the show.

* * *

Marinette struggled to push though the crowd as she and the rest of the school waited for Marcy and MaryAnn to arrive.

"Ugh! I can't believe I wasn't picked to be the lead role!", Chloe cried, "Or all those rude and totally false things Marcy said about me and Daddy!"

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"I take it you're eager to greet our guests." Adrian's voice said from behind her making her jump in surprise.

"Well, yeah, I mean, why wouldn't I be excited to finally get to see my twin sister in person after all these years?", She asked.

"Oh pa-lease!", Chloe cried, "Enough with the lies to try and impress him!"

Marinette growled.

"I'm not lying.", She said.

Chloe laughed.

"Sure you're not!", She said just as the two girls arrived.

Marcy and MaryAnn exited their limo, Marcy wearing a red top, black skirt, black leggings, and black combat boots, and MaryAnn dressed the same as in the first episode.

"MaryAnn!" Marinette cried managing to push past everyone.

"Marinette!" MaryAnn cried rushing over and hugging her, "Oh! It is so good to finally get to see my twin sister in person again, how have you been?!"

Chloe's jaw dropped along with most of the other students.

"You mean since yesterday's video chat?", Marinette asked, "Pretty good, aside from Chloe saying I was lying about you being my twin sister."

"Ugh! Can't she ever cut you a brake?!", MaryAnn asked.

Marinette shrugged.

"Eh, I'm used to it.", She said, "Still, that was a really close call last night, Mom and Dad almost caught us talking, and you know that they want absolutely nothing to do with you after you ran away when we were just little kids because you wanted to be an actress."

"Yeah,", MaryAnn said, "and I'm really sorry for always screwing up your schedule because I needed your help with the show, or just some sister time, like that one time when your friend ditched you because you were acting just like Chloe when you were really leaving to chat with me about the show, but had to go away from the bakery just to be on the safe side."

Sabrina gasped and covered her mouth remembering when she'd done that.

"You could of just invited her to join you.", MaryAnn said.

"I would of, but, I was just outside the bakery door, I didn't want Mom and Dad to overhear I was going out so I could talk to you.", Marinette said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!", Alya cried running over, "You have a celebrity sister and you never told me?!"

"Sorry Alya, I wanted to, I just, well I was kinda worried that you might mention her around my parents and get kicked out of the bakery, plus I didn't really want to draw much attention to myself by letting people know.", Marinette said.

"Well, now the whole school knows.", Alya said.

"Oh.", Marinette said turning around.

"Sick." Juleka said smiling.

Marinette started getting swarmed by the other students. MaryAnn noticed and gave a loud sharp whistle making them cover their ears.

"Hey!", She yelled, "Just cause she's my sister doesn't make her any different than you, she's still the same Marinette you know and love... or hate, so I expect you to treat her the same, or in some peoples case,"

She shot a look at Chloe and Sabrina.

"Much nicer.", She finished.

"Okay, mob scene over!" Marcy cried, "Now once in class I will hand out scripts so you can try out during lunch and after school, we'll be filming during class and we were given permission to be the only ones called on as trials because we're the new exchange students, so you can put your hands up, actually, please do, but you won't be called on, okay? Now can we hurry up and start class?"

That got everyone moving and their focus off Marinette.

"Thanks for the save.", Marinette said as she walked in with Alya, MaryAnn, and Marcy.

"No prob." Marcy said, "I'd do just about anything for my BFF's sister."

Sabrina ran over to the group.

"Oh Marinette, I am so sorry I compared you to Chloe!", She cried, "I should of just heard you out before I decided to storm away, can you ever forgive me?!"

"I-it's fine Sabrina, really, but, uh, can we talk after class, I'd like to get through the day a bit more unnoticed, and well, Chloe's storming over now, so, maybe we can talk at lunch, okay?", Marinette asked awkwardly.

"Sure, we can do that!" Sabrina said.

Marinette gave a relieved sigh as Sabrina ran back over to Chloe.

"So, Alya, I'm sure you have tons of questions for me.", she said.

Alya nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, why keep something this big from me?!", She asked.

"Uh, one I didn't think you'd believe me, and two I was trying to keep it from the whole school, I didn't want any unneeded attention.", Marinette explained, "Plus, it's completely forbidden to talk about her around my parents and I didn't want anyone to say anything and get in trouble weather they meant to, or not."

"Okay, well, you still could of told me, and let me know not to talk about her.", Alya said.

"Yeah, I know, I just,", Marinette tried, "I just was being stupid."

Alya laughed.

"Yeah, I can tell.", She said, "So, you excited about being leader of France's spy squad?"

"Heh, yeah, but also super nervous,", Marinette admitted, "I mean, you've seen my acting,"

She looked at MaryAnn.

"and so have you.", She finished.

"Hey, come on!", MaryAnn said, "You'll do great! Plus how many chances are you going to get to act with your sister?"

"Well...", Marinette said.

"Exactly!", MaryAnn said, "This could be our only chance to work together, what with you wanting to be a Fashion Designer someday and all."

Marinette giggled.

"Well, Maybe someday I'll be working with you by making your outfits for your shoots.", She said.

"Yeah, maybe.", MaryAnn said.

"Guys, class is in three minutes,", Alya said, "we might want to hurry."

The four girls picked up their pace and managed to get into the classroom moments before the bell rang. They all gave each other high fives as they sat down.

"Okay, and rolling!", A man behind a camera cried, "Remember, this is just practice run until we finish casting!"

MaryAnn giggled.

"Um, Mr. Manchas, you spoke and gave us instructions after you started filming again.", She said.

"Cut!", The director yelled.

A good bit of the class giggled. As Mr. Manchas set up the camera again.

"You know, this is kinda fun.", Marinette whispered.

"Alright, take two! And remember, this is...", Mr. Manchas started.

"Just practice until you finish casting.", The class said.

Marcy, Marinette, MaryAnn, and Alya giggled.

"Okay, and rolling!", Mr. Manchas called.

* * *

SPH: Well, here you go! So Marinette and MaryAnn have finally met, and it looks like things are going extremely well with the group, and yes! Finally someone publicly called Chloe's battiness out! Okay, so I know that in one episode Marinette claimed she couldn't act, or read a script, but in Horrififcator she did a pretty good job when it came to acting with Adrian, which was probably what gave her the motivation to do a good job, despite when she tried to do so on the phone and sounded extremely awful, so I figured that since she has to keep her identity as Ladybug a secret, she'd catch on pretty quickly to pretending to be MaryAnn's sister, anyway, question time! Who all liked Marcy's Peacock outfit? Who all will get the roles listed? How will Marinette do during the filming? Will she actually need to tell someone that MaryAnn's Ladybug to keep her secret safe? Will Marcy work with Ladybug and Cat Noir when someone get's Akumatized? Will Chloe be nicer to Marinette now that she "knows" MaryAnn's her "sister"? Who all liked Mr. Manchas giving instructions after he started filming? Is Sabrina going to try to stick to Marinette's side 24/7 now that she knows that Marinette wasn't trying to act like Chloe and "why" she couldn't tell her why she couldn't study with her? How is Alya so calm about this? What kinda drama will the rest of the school day bring now that Marcy and MaryAnn have arrived? Will Marcy confront Adrian in secret about being Cat Noir? Will she make him a fake twin as well? Who thinks this needs more humor, or maybe drama? And just what is going to have to happen so everyone can tell Marinette and MaryAnn apart? Some, and hopefully most will be answered in Chapter 2: Script School. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this, please review, it really means a lot and I love hearing from you guys. Well, signing off for now, Samantha Peace HeartStar. Peace out and keep spreading the Kingdom Hearts and Miraculous Ladybug love!


End file.
